The Lightning Dragon Slayer
by Fairy Wendy
Summary: After Team Natsu completed their mission, they found out that the guild was having a party. Why does everybody look so happy? Is there a new member? NaLu, RoWen
1. The party

This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it.

So sorry if there are grammar mistakes, English is my 2nd language.__

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_T-T

Summary: After Team Natsu completed their mission, they found out that the guild was having a party. Why does everybody look so happy? Is there a new member?

Team Natsu were walking back to the guild with a lot of money in their pocket, the mission was not so hard but the price was really expensive. As usual Gray and Natsu were fighting all the time. After 15 minutes of walking from the train station they finally reached the guild.

They were surprised when they open the door; the guild was having a big party.

Natsu asked: "Why are they having a party?

Lucy shouted: "Look at that! There is a writing says 'Welcome Back to Fairy Tail' on the cake that was as big as a person. What is that for?"

Gray said: "SO BIG, is that for us!?"

Three of them were staring at the front door like an idiot.

Erza shouted angrily: "STOP ASKING ABOUT THE CAKE! WHY DON'T WE JUST COME INSIDE!"

After they heard Erza shouted at them, they finally came back to reality and all of them came inside. Mirajane saw Team Natsu and say: "Hi, welcome back guys. How was your mission?"

Erza answered: "Great. What was the cake for?"

Mirajane: "Oh… Well, do you remember Jasmine?"

Natsu asked: "Is she strong?"

Gray said: "You don't remember her at all? She is the one who always have a fight with you and you always lose."

Natsu said: "WHAT!"

_Lucy thought: What are they talking about?_

Mirajane said happily: "Look, there she is."

_Who is Jasmine? Well, you have to wait and see the next chapter. _

_Please, please, please… review… ._


	2. Who is she?

Chapter 2: Who is she?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Lucy POV

Mirajane said happily: "Look, there she is."

Natsu said: "Oh, now I remember her."

Erza and Gray shouted: " Welcome back Jasmine!"

Jasmine smiled. I looked at the person who was coming to us. She has a long red hair that was curled and her eyes were yellow. She look like a kind person, I wish. Jasmine is so young and pretty, I envy her. .

Mirajane introduce Lucy to Jasmine: "Jasmine this is Lucy Heartfilia."

Jasmine said: "Hi, nice to meet you Lucy. My name is Jasmine Marvell and I am a dragon slayer. I am Fairy Tail member before you came and I just came from an S–class mission."

Wait a minute…did she said that she's a dragon slayer? What kind of dragon slayer is she? I can't believe it, she's an S-class! I bet she's really strong.

Jasmine suddenly spoke: " I am a lightning dragon slayer."

Lucy was shocked: "Did you just read my mind!?"

Jasmine nodded: "Yup, I have the ability to read someone's mind. By the way, Mira, have you found my little sister?"

Mirajane said: "You didn't give us any information about her but your family name is Marvell and there is someone that has the same family name as yours. Her name is Wendy Marvell. Maybe she is the one your searching for."

Jasmine said excitedly: " Yes, she is my little sister, where is she?"

Natsu surprised: "What,Wendy is her little sister!"

Gray answered: " Shut up flame-head! She's playing at the park with Romeo."

Natsu shouted: " You shut up!

Erza shouted angrily: " STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!"

Jasmine asked: "Who's Romeo?"

Natsu answered: "He is Macao's son."

_Flashback_

_Jasmine POV_

_Before coming to the guild_

_I was traveling at the forest with Wendy. We were enjoying the view when suddenly a powerful fire mage attacked us. Because the fire mage was too strong, so we run away and we were separated. I searched for Wendy everywhere but couldn't find her. _

_Hours have passed by but still no sign of her. I found a guild name Fairy Tail. There was a girl with a scarlet hair at the front of the guild with two boys fighting. She saw me and asked: "Do you need help?" I nodded and she let me inside the guild. She introduce me to her master whose name was Makarov. He told me to stay in here until I found my little sister. _

_After a few years _

_I have had a lot of missions and became S-class. The mission in S-class was harder than the usual one. I picked another job at the board that takes a few years to finish it._

_After the mission_

_I finally finished my mission and I went to the guild. The guild became quite when I opened the door. Everyone started to cry, they thought I died. Mirajane hugged me and said: "Welcome back Jasmine." We were having a big party and Lisanna was there too, I thought she died. _

Please review .


	3. Mirajane's plan

Chapter 3 : Mirajane's Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

At Wendy's apartment…

Wendy POV

I woke up by the sound of the chirping birds outside my apartment; it was going to be a wonderful day. I took a bath and got dressed. When I opened the door of my apartment, something fell to the ground.

What was that? I pick the 'thing' up and realized that it was a letter from Romeo. I opened the letter and read it. It says:

**Meet me at the park now. **

I ran to my closet and searched for nice clothes. Hmm… what should I pick? Should I wear a sundress or a t-shirt with a skirt?

After a long period of time, I finally picked a light blue sundress and tied my hair into a ponytail with a light blue ribbon; I really love the color blue. I took a train and went to the park. When I reached there, I saw Romeo staring at me. I blushed.

Romeo POV

I was walking to the guild happily and met Gray at the front door.

"Hey, Romeo, Mirajane wanted to meet you. She said it was really important."

I came in to the guild and was greeted by everyone. Mirajane was smirking. I sighed, looks like she has a really 'good' plan for me. I walked to Mirajane and asked:" Mira, Gray said that you wanted to meet me."

Mirajane smirked:"Oh, here is a letter for you, Romeo."

I hope this is not her plan. I read the letter it says:

**Meet me at the park now. **

I quickly ran to the train station and took the train. I reached there and couldn't find Wendy, maybe she's not here yet. I decided to walk around the park.

After a few minutes, I walked back to the entrance of the park and my eyes were locked on a blue-haired girl with a sundress. Her hair was tied in a ponytail; gosh…she's so beautiful. Wendy realized that I was staring at her and she blushed.

I greeted her:"H-hello Wendy, you look so b-beaut…I mean your dress looks great. I mean the dress looks good on you."

" Thank you", she said blushing."Why were you asking me to go to the park?"

"Huh, I thought you're the one who sent the letter to me."

"No, I didn't. You're the one who send me a letter."

"I didn't send you a letter. Maybe it was Mirajane's plan."

Wendy was disappointed, maybe she really wants to receive a letter from me.-_- I wanted to hang out with her, so I made an excuse.

I said:"Since we're here already, why don't we play for a while?"

"Sure."

We were having fun at the park even though it was quite awkward with her alone. It was noon already, so we went back to the guild.

End of POV

They took a train and seated next to the window, today was the best day they ever had. Finally they reached Magnolia, and they were surprised. The guild was having a huge party. They were greeted by Mirajane.

Mirajane said happily:"How was your date?"

Romeo protested:"It's not a date, you planned it!"

"But you look so happy being with Wendy", she smirked.

Wendy blushed. Romeo knew he couldn't beat Mirajane so he ran away.

Mirajane shouted:" Where are you going, I haven't finished talking to you! Oh boy, he's such a coward. Wendy, are you happy to hang out with Romeo?"

_Oh no, I better run away too, Wendy thought._

_Mirajane POV_

_I guess they're having fun at the park. Oh, I almost forgot to tell Jasmine that Wendy's here. I better tell her now, I thought. _I looked for Jasmine and found her at the table with Team Natsu. I said happily:"Jasmine, your sister is here. ."

"Where is she, I wanted to meet her now."

"She ran away when I asked her how their date was."

"Aw… you're so mean Mira."

I smiled and then saw Wendy at the other table with Cana.

"Look, there she is."

End of POV

"Wendy...", tears were rolling from Jasmine eyes.

Wendy heard someone called her name and looked at Jasmine.

"Nee-san…"Wendy started to cry too.

She ran to Jasmine and hugged her really tight.

"Nee-san, I missed you so much", Wendy said.

"I missed you too", Jasmine replied.

Author's note: Finally I'm done with the 3rd chapter. Sorry if all of the chapter were short, it's hard to type a long chapter you know… Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wendy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

"Nee-san, I missed you so much", Wendy said.

"I missed you too", Jasmine replied. "When did you join Fairy Tail?"

"More than a year."

"How did you find this place?"

"Actually I am from Cait Shelter, and my master asked me to go on a mission with other guilds, one of the guilds was Fairy Tail. After the mission, I realized that all the people in my guild were not real and they disappeared after that. So Team Natsu asked me to join Fairy Tail."

"So, how did you got there?"

"I walked around the forest and meet someone name Jellal but his real name is Mystogan , he helped me."

_Flashback_

_Wendy POV_

_When I was exploring the forest with my sister, suddenly a powerful mage attacked us. We ran away and got separated._

_I cried:"Nee-san, where are you?"_

_I was searching her for an hour and got tired. So, I sat under the tree while crying._

_A boy spoke to me:"Hello, what's your name?"_

_I stopped crying and answered:"I'm Wendy."_

"_My name is Jellal, nice to meet you. Do you needed some help?"_

"_Yes, I'm separated with my sister. Could you tell me the way?"_

"_Oh, let me show you the way out of this forest."_

"_Thank you."_

_I followed him, today was really hot and I can get sunburn in a few minutes._

_Jellal POV_

_It's really hot today… I looked back at Wendy and she was sweating. I cut a huge leaf from a tree nearby and covered her from the sun._

_She said:" Thank you."_

_Wendy POV_

_Wow, he's so kind. After a few minutes of walking, Jellal suddenly stopped and he mumbled something. He said:" I'm sorry Wendy, I have an important thing to do and I have to leave you. Just walked straight and you'll find a guild."_

_After he said that, then he left. I did what he told me, I walked straight and found a tent only, so I walked in to a place beside the tent. It was getting dark, I was crying until a person came to me. Maybe I cried too loud. _

_He said:"Hello girl, are you lost?" _

_I replied:"Yes I'm lost. I was told that there was a guild here but couldn't find it."_

_He said happily:"Oh, actually the tent beside this place was a guild name Cait Shelter and I 'am the Master. Do you want to join us?" (I don't know the master's name. Sorry)_

"_Sure, thank you."_

_We walked to the guild, everyone was very kind._

_End of POV_

_Wendy had lived there for more than a year already. Her master asked her to go on a mission with 3 other guilds. Their mission was to defeat nirvana. After the mission, she realized that the people in Cait Shelter were the one who created nirvana and they're not real people. Wendy was really sad, Team Natsu asked her to join Fairy Tail. _

_End of flashback_

Jasmine said:" Where is he now?"

Wendy answered sadly:" I met him at Edolas. He's not from Earth."

"You said that his name is Mystogan right?"

"Yes."

"I thought he's an s-class member from Fairy Tail too."

"He left already."

"Oh…"

Mirajane said:" It's night already why don't you go to Jasmine's house and live there from now on?"

"That sounds good", Jasmine said.

"Okay", Wendy said.

Wendy and Jasmine walked home together, they were so happy.

Author's note: The next chapter will be interesting, I hope… Chapter 5:Lucy's Jealous


End file.
